


A prayer for you

by artgeeangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgeeangel/pseuds/artgeeangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many humans avoid their feelings, try to pretend that they don't want what they  desire! Dean is one of them. But as a new danger appears he will try to survive and he will discover the truths hidden inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prayer for you

**PROLOGUE**

He entered the small church. His eyes wandered around, looking at the floor first… so clean… so unstained.

He drifted his sight at the stained glass, where the faint light entered the room making it look like it was on fire.

Dean couldn’t remember when was the last time he was in a church. A year? Two years? Certainly, it was the last time he and his brother were working on a case that had something to do with the “house of God”. He would never be in such a place for any other reason.

He had no business to. At first it was because of his disbelief on the matter. He remembered Sammy telling him that there must be something out there, an authority or something. He kept his mind open, his brother. That was until a particular job, involving a murderous ghost who liked to play an angel. After that Sammy gave away that possibility. Dean was right!

But then everything changed.

He went to hell, literally, and in the middle of the deafening screams, blood, smoke and chaos, he saw a frightening light approaching.

He was scared. He wanted to run away, hide somewhere. But there was no way to hide from this living sun.

And then the light touched him and it wasn’t painful, he wasn’t frightened any more, he wasn’t sad, he just wanted to give himself to this bright aura and never let go. But the darkness devoured him and just like that he was out of hell.

For a long time he couldn’t remember that last minute in the pit. So when he found out that a mysterious, powerful creature, who had burned Pamela’s eyes just because she looked at it, raised him from that horror, he became scared and angry. He wanted to eliminate that thing from the earth for the sake of all he was holding dear.

He did what he had to do and tried to kill it. Except it wasn’t so easy and the man, no , the being who stood in front of him, told him he was the only thing he never thought existed. An angel. His name was Castiel like Pamela told them.

As the creature was telling him, that he raised him from perdition, that God had plans for him, Dean couldn’t let himself believe. Not after everything. Not after all those deaths and all that terror. Still, somewhere deep inside him he wanted to. It felt like his soul craved to be close to that man, that thing… that angel.

The days went by and Castiel visited more, to give him cases that led to a holly war to save mankind, and Dean let himself hope that they really had an angel in their soulders.

As it turned out that was not the case and the angels were complete douchebags. They were trying to bring the apocalypse, which they almost succeded. He really wanted to kill these motherfuckers more than anything. In the end he lost all hope that there was someone up there who cared.

* * *

 

So now he was standing in the middle of the church, with his brother beside him, thinking about all that as he was looking at the statue of an angel.

His mind went to Castiel who even though he was one of the “celestial beings”, he stood by his side through everything. He rebelled for him. Hell, he even died for him and the came back to Dean’s side. And, even though it was difficult for him to forgive Cas after the whole leviathan thing, he couldn’t bare to be mad at him for that long.

Castiel… the angel.

Cas… his friend.

Cas… who wasn’t there with him now.

He looked at the statue and once and for all understood. He can’t do it without him. He never really could but now he’s feeling it to the bone, he can’t fight anymore parted from him.

Cause Cas wasn’t just an angel.

Cas wasn’t just a friend.

He was so much more.

Sam moved back to the door checking it as he said

<<  We’re  losing the sunlight. I don’t think we can live this place anymore. We should barricade ourselves in, try and make more holly water and hope for the best. >>

Dean didn’t speak. He kept staring at the statue as if it was going to move at any moment.

<< If they manage to break in, it’s gonna be a blood bath in here… or we could be dead in seconds… I don’t know. >> Sam continued.

A blood bath… nothing he never faced before. Even so his eyes widened, his breath caught to his throat and his mind screamed. Please Cas. Please. I can’t do it without you anymore. I need you. Come back.

The night has just fallen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story even though it's not much! I promise as the story goes there'll be more action. After all this is just a prologue! Thank you for taking the time reading it!


End file.
